


Teal Squad

by Ballie1993



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballie1993/pseuds/Ballie1993
Summary: Bea Smith a deputy police officer for the Wentworth police force who gets a report about a beating on a woman at the hole....





	1. Chapter 1

Bea Smith woke to her alarm beeping loudly. Opening one eye slowly, she looked at the time, before turning it off. It had just gone 5am, exhaling bea threw the covers off her body, sitting up to move to the edge of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, putting her feet on the cold hard floor. 

Opening the curtains, the streets still pitch black bea headed to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the closet. Reaching her hand to the tap adjusting the water, the bathroom slowly filling up with stream. Undressing herself, Bea stood under the hot water, each drop feeling like it's cleaning away her past. 

After a long hot shower, Bea put on her police uniform. She had been working for the Wentworth teal squad for 8 years, Bea loves her job. She has made family members with her co-workers.

Working at Wentworth police is a hard wearying job, but that's why she loves it. It helps her not think about her past. Being a deputy officer is always a challenge. 

Making her way downstairs, Bea stopped at Debbie's door, opening it slowly seeing her beautiful daughter wrapped in her covers. Bea placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Turning around Bea shut the door. Walking into the kitchen, Bea turned the coffee maker on. Sitting down at the table writing Debbie a quick note. After placing it on the fridge, she grabbed her coffee and work bag before leaving. 

Driving down the pitch black streets of Melbourne the image of debbie bringing a smile to her face, Bea had become an officer after she left her vulgar husband Harry, the job provided safety and protection. Bea knew that's what her and debbie needed. 

Parking the car Bea noticed Franky leaning against the brick building having a cigarette. Grabbing her bag off the passenger seat, Bea locked her car, making her way towards the sexy brunette. 

"Hey red, looking hot." Franky says with a grin on her face giggling. 

Bea just laughed rolling her eyes, Franky had been working for the Wentworth teal squad for a little over 5 years. Bea saw her as a little sister, but it wasn't always that way. 

"It's way too early for your flirting Doyle." Bea says lifting an eyebrow at franky. 

"Ah red, it's never too early to get some fresh mcmuff." Franky laughing hard at Bea's reaction. Franky says.

"Ew Franky." Bea says.

"Nah red, I'll get you to join the dark side eventually." Franky says.

"In your dreams Doyle." Bea says.

"You always are red, but you know it tastes like chicken?." Franky says.

"Really." Bea says looking shocked. 

"No! Your face is priceless." Franky says holding her sides from laughing so hard. 

Franky couldn't stop laughing at Bea's reaction, both walking into the station greater by will. 

"Hey will, Maxine and boomer not in yet?." Bea says signing into the log book. 

"No not yet just arrived myself." Will says looking at the computer. 

"Got any work boss?" Franky says putting her feet up on the desk. 

"Yeh just got this one in for you and Smith." Will says.

"What's the job." Bea says putting her bullet vest on.

Will hands Bea the address, looking down Bea recognises the address. 

"Isn't this the holes address?" Bea says looking confused. 

"Yeh one of the workers got attacked by two men." Will says.

"Is she okay?, Was the men arrested?"" Franky knows what the hole is like. Franky says.

"No not been identified yet, the woman is refusing to go hospital." Will says.

"Alright we will go get statements." Bea says.

"Great, oh the new boss at the hole is a proper nut, so you two watch out!." Will says looking serious at Bea and Franky. 

"You drive red! I'll get some info from the laptop." Franky says grabbing the laptop from the backseat. 

The hole wasn't a long drive away, it's a usual hotspot for problems. It's known as an exclusive strip club, alot of drugs, drinking and prostituting. 

Arriving down the street they noticed a group of men stumbling out of the hole, walking into the main doors their bouncer looking them up and down. He goes by the name fletch, known as the ex army veteran hardman. 

Walking inside it was dark, the air filled with the smell of alcohol, vomit and sweat, Bea recognises one of the workers cleaning the tablets. Her and Franky walk over to her. 

"Kim chang? It's nice to see you again!." Bea says 

Kim stopped suddenly Turning around to be greated by Bea and franky, her eyes light up seeing Franky again. 

"Oh hi bea, hey franky!." Kim says seductively towards Franky. 

"Hey Kim, we had a report about a woman that was attacked?." Franky says rolling her eyes at Kim. 

"Yeh..yeh two men got abit heavy with one of the new girls!" Kim says not looking to bothered. 

"Name.?" Bea says grabbing her report book. 

"Allie Novak goes by alliecat.!" Kim still looking at franky. 

"And where is she.?" Franky says getting pissed off. 

"I think vinegar tits is looking after her.!" Kim says 

"Vinegar tits.?" Bea says looking confused at franky .

"Sorry Vera Bennett, we go by nicknames alot here" Kim says laughing.

"Where are they both now.? We really need to see allie!.!" Franky says. 

"I'll go get her for you now" Kim chang says as she walks away, eyes still glaring at franky. 

Kim heads behind the bar going upstairs, Bea hated places like this, she isn't one to judge anyone but hates how people sell others like there a piece of meat. 

Walking into the main office, Allie lying back on the couch, beaten and bruised. She had an ice pack on her mouth grunting in pain. Vera sat at the main desk checking the files. 

"Hey vera there are two Wentworth cops downstairs to see allie." Kim says looking at allie. 

"FUCK SAKE,! Who rang them?" Vera says angry as hell. 

"Must have been someone who was here last night!" Kim says shaking. 

"BRILLIANT!, the boss isn't going to be happy!, Allie you will have to go speak to them. Don't tell them anything.!" Vera says angry, Allie just nods. 

Struggling to get up Kim helps Allie putting her arm around her leading her downstairs, Allie notices two officers at the bar. Franky taps Bea nodding her head in allies direction. 

Bea turned around slowly looking at allie, feeling herself getting angry at the state Allie was in, she was younger then her, her lip sliced open, bruises on her neck from strangulation, cuts and bruises down her arm. Both Bea and Franky knew this wasn't just a one time thing she had been attacked before. 

Allies mouth went dry at the sight of Bea, she was a total goddess. Her long curly red hair tied up in a ponytail, brown dreaming eyes, her strong jawline her body so toned in all the right places.

Bea turns to Franky and whispers to her. 

"I'll talk to allie., You try getting more information out of Chang, you know she likes you." Bea says with a serious look on her face. 

"Right oh red, I'll charm information out of her the Doyle way!" Franky says winking at Bea. 

Franky made her way to kim. 

Bea walks towards Allie with a kind smile on her face, Allie stood so close to the red head the smell of orchids filling her body, making her underwear soaked. 

"Hi are you Allie Novak?." Bea says kindly to Allie. 

"Yea, may I help you officer?." Allie says trying to compose herself. 

"Im bea Smith, deputy officer from the Wentworth teal squad, would you like to go outside for a chat?." Bea says getting flushed looking at allie. 

"Im not allowed." Allie says whispering to bea. 

"Says who Allie" Bea says looking more concerned. 

"I can't talk they're watching" Allie says still whispering Bea could see allie shaking in fear and pain. 

"Allie who is?." Bea says trying not to make it look suspicious. 

"The freak, just arrest me!" Allie getting more worried the longer they talk . 

"Excuse me?." Bea now worried for aliies safety. 

"I'll explain if you arrest me, please Bea!" Allie says softy touching Bea's arm, Bea stunned at the touch of allie. Usually she would run if someone touched her but this felt different. 

"Ok." Bea whispers 

"Allie Novak im arresting you for assault" Bea says turning Allie around handcuffing her, Franky looking confused. 

"Im taking her to the car doyle!" Bea says shouting across the bar. 

Franky didn't get much from Kim, following behind bea, leaving the club Allie knew she was in so much trouble but she needed help.


	2. Safety Comes First

Putting Allie in the back of the police car gently, Franky rapidly getting into the passenger seat glaring over at Bea. 

"What the hell happened Red?." Franky said looking confused at Bea. 

"Not right now franky, I'll explain later I promise. But right now we need to get her back to the station and into protection!." Bea said worried for Allie's safety. 

Bea smiles at Allie in the windmirror making sure she was okay before setting off. Allie smiled back at Bea making Bea's heart race, Franky started joking with Bea whilst driving back. Hearing Bea's laugh sent butterflies mad in Allie's stomach, a strong tugging sensation in her lap. 

Bea was driving faster then usual, not knowing if anyone from the hole was following them. Bea got a sense of relief once they got back at the Wentworth police station, Bea took Allie straight to the cells, seeing her white porcelain body shacking Bea could tell she was cold. Passing her a soft pillow and Bea's cotten red blanket, Allie's big blue eyes looking back at Bea, as strange as it was Allie felt safe with Bea. Not knowing if she had eaten Bea brought a bottle of water and a ham sandwich to Allie before closing the cell door. 

Noticing Maxine walking past the cells, Bea ran down the hall after her. 

"Hey max!." Bea said out of breath. 

Maxine turning around to see Bea bent over, her chest glistening with sweat. 

"Hey Bea you okay?." Maxine said concerned. 

"Yeh..yeh, there is a young woman in cell 4. Can you keep an eye on her, make sure nobody goes in unless I say!." Bea says letting Maxine know she was serious. 

"Of course hun, is there something wrong?." Maxine says even more concerned. 

"We will go for a drink after work, I'll explain then I promise." Bea says knowing Maxine will look after Allie. 

Going to the front desk, Bea asking Liz if she had seen franky. Wanting to explain why she arrested Allie, Liz mentioned her going into the locker room. Bea nodded thanking Liz before following Doyle, hoping they can help Allie. 

Walking into the dimly lighted locker room, the brunette had taken her police vest off showing of her sleek tattoos. Looking at her phone Franky hadn't even heard Bea enter. 

"Doyle can we have a chat please?." Bea says 

"You finally want me red?." Franky says throwing a wink at Bea. 

Bea sat down on the wooden bench behind Franky placing her head in her hands, tears falling from her brown eyes. 

"Shit red! You alright?." Franky says sitting next to Bea, putting her arm around her. 

"Not really Franky, how can people think it's okay to treat women like that.!" Bea says trying her best not to burst out crying. 

"Is this bringing memory's back about him?." Franky says trying not to get angry at the fort of Harry. 

"I don't know why I still let his shit mess with my head!." Bea says shaking her head. 

"Your stronger then him Red, he will get what's coming to him." Franky says pulling Bea closer giving her a tight hug. 

"Uno alot of allies injurys are old?." Bea says changing the subject. 

"I noticed that myself, maybe she can help us close that place down!." Franky says with a hopefulness in her voice. 

"You think she would?." Bea says looking at franky. 

"I do Red, should I go interview her. Try get some more information?." Franky says. 

"You could do, she is in cell 4. I'll phone Debbie whilst ur doing that make sure she is okay." Bea says a smile appears on her face at the thought of her daughter. 

 

"No problem, say hello to the little grommet for me!. I'll come see you one I've finished." Franky says tapping Bea on the back before walking out. 

Franky makes her way to interview Allie, walking to her cell she notices Maxine sat outside her cells. 

"You alright maxi pad?." Franky says wiggling her eyebrows at her. 

"What do you want Franky?." Maxine says crossing her arms at franky not amused. 

"Relax maxi, Bea told me to come interview Novak." Franky says. 

Maxine unlocked Allie's cell the large metal door startling Allie making her jump, noticing it was Franky she felt threatened she wanted Bea. 

"Come on Novak, I don't have all day!." Franky says staring at Allie who wasn't moving. 

"Why where are we going?." Allie says getting more worked up 

"Interview room, got to ask you a few questions!." Franky says getting angry at Allie for not moving. 

"Where's Bea, I want to see officer Smith!." Allie says refusing to move. 

"Shit luck blondie you got me instead, now move!." Franky says walking into the cell. 

"No! Im not going anywhere with you!, I want Bea!." Allie says loudly. 

Allie sat there her arms crossed angry with Franky, Franky just huffed slamming the cell door shut. Calling Bea on the radio.

"Smith you there!." Franky says talking into the radio. 

"What's wrong Doyle?." Bea says sounding worried. 

"Novak is refusing to go to the interview room!." Franky says sounding more angry at the blonde. 

"Why what's happened?." Bea says. 

"Nothing Red, she just keeps asking for you!." Franky says rolling her eyes. 

"Sorry?." Bea says confused why Allie just wants her. 

"She won't go anywhere unless it's with you!." Franky says laughing 

"Alright..Alright, im on my way just stay there!." Bea says ending the radio call. 

Bea made her way to the cells still confused at why Allie only wants her. 

Bea see's Franky and Maxine in a fit of laugh's outside the cells. 

"Finally Red!." Franky says grinning at Bea. 

"You two head off I'll see to her!." Bea says 

Franky and Maxine nodding, walking back down the cells laughing still. 

Opening the cell door Allie's eyes bright up at the sight of Bea standing there, her beauty was addictive to Allie even tho she couldn't understand why. Her thick curly long red hair is down overtaking her shoulders, Allie's eyes reach Bea's plump pink lips desperately wanting to kiss them. The way her breasts looked in her uniform so kissable, Everytime she saw Bea her underwear got more wet, the urge to touch her was unbearable.

"You asked for me?." Bea says her husky voice echoes in the cell causing goosebumps all over Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys.. 
> 
> Thankyou so much to everyone who commented saying how much u enjoy this story it means alot


	3. The interview

"I did im sorry, I just don't trust anyone else." Allie says trying to stay carm. 

"That's fine Allie I completely understand, is it okay if we go to the interview room?." Bea says kindly to relax Allie. 

"As long as it's just me and you that's fine officer smith!." Allie says with a giggle winking at her, making Bea blush as red as her hair. 

Bea stood at the side of the cell door, Allie stood up walking past her. Allies bare arm brushing up again Bea's toned stomach sending an electric shock threw them both, locking the cell behind her Bea took Allie to the interview room. Opening the door Allie saw a small room with two chairs and a table, sitting down in the opposite side waiting for Bea. 

"Would you like a drink or anything before we start?" Bea said before closing the door. 

"A strong coffee if it's not too much trouble?." Allie says her eyes pinned on Bea. 

"Course, I fancy one myself. How do you take yours?." Bea says getting her radio ready to call it in. 

"3 sugars and abit of cream please" Allie says smiling at Bea making her blush. 

"Doyle!." Bea calls out to Franky. 

"Red? You missing me already?" Franky laughing down the radio. 

"Not a chance Doyle, but I would like two strong coffees one with 3 sugars and abit of cream and you know how I like mine!." Bea still looking at allie lost in her blue ocean eyes. 

"No probs Red be with you soon." Franky ends the radio call. 

"Can I ask you something Bea?, Sorry officer smith?." Allie hoping she is okay with her asking. 

"Yeh if you want?" Bea looking up at Allie from her notebook. 

"Why does officer Doyle call you Red?." Allie asks 

"Well if you didn't notice my hair colour plus when I get angry my face gets red." Bea giggles making Allie smile more. 

"Guess I wouldn't want to see you angry then officer smith?." Allie says seductively making Bea blush more. 

"No even my daughter tells her friends not too get on my bad side!." Bea noticing allies smile has gone maybe Harry was right nobody would find her attractive. 

"You have a daughter?." Allie says disappointed at the fact Bea is with a man. 

"Yes she is 19 in two months." Bea knowing her daughter isn't her baby anymore. 

Allie fort to herself Bea must have a husband, she was so beautiful how could she not. 

"Your husband must keep you happy then.!" Allie feeling her stomach turn at Bea with a man. 

"Husband!, Im not married. I was but not anymore!." Bea says 

"So your single then?." Allie smiling again. 

"Your asking alot of questions Allie?." Bea looking at allie. 

"Well I fort this was an interview room officer smith?." Allie bursts out laughing at Bea blushing. 

"I'll give you that one, but to answer your last question yes im single. But that's enough about me." Bea trying not to blush anymore. 

Just as Allie was about to speak Franky walked in holding two hot cups of coffee, allies mouth went dry watching Bea take the cup to her lips blowing on the hot liquid. 

"I see you have a sweet tooth blondie, I love a sweet woman!." Franky trying to charm Allie. 

"Really?, You look more like a sour person to me!." Allie hints back to Franky she isn't interested. 

Bea bursts out laughing. 

"You have a nice tongue on you blondie, I like that!." Franky raising her eyebrows. 

"That's a shame for you then isn't it!." Allie frowning

Bea couldn't stop laughing. 

"Thanks for the coffee's Doyle you can go now!." Bea still giggling. 

Once Franky left Bea could see the pain in Allie's eyes. 

"So Allie if you would like to start by telling me what happened.?" Bea said clicking her pen to get ready taking notes. 

"I don't want to get in trouble Bea, you have no idea what they will do to me if they find out I told.!" Allies eyes filling with tears. 

"You won't I promise.!" Bea placed her hand on top of Allie's trying to reassure her. 

"What about when I have to leave here?, Im not safe then.!" Tears roll down her porcelain cheeks. 

"We have safe houses Allie, I can promise you that your not going back there if you don't want too.!" Bea grabbing a tissue for Allie

"You would honestly do that for me?." Allie has never felt this way about anyone, she could see Bea's loving heart. It's what made her so amazing. 

"Of course, it's my job to keep people safe!." Bea says 

Hearing Bea say them words cut into Allie, it wasn't because of Allie it was because of her job. She was always told she wasn't special so why would Bea see any different. 

But what Allie didn't know is that Bea was doing more to help then she had ever done for anyone else, Bea wanted to keep Allie safe. She had feelings happening that she had never experienced before this was something new to her. There was something special about Allie. 

All of a sudden Allie started to get restless, scratching at her arms she became flustered she automatically knew it's the drugs leaving her system, Bea noticed Allie's restlessness. Watching her scratch herself the sweat building on her forehead. Bea had seen this before, withdrawal from drugs is always the same, her heart pained for Allie.

"Allie I need you to be honest with me?, Are you coming of drugs?." Bea looked at Allie serious. 

Allie burst out crying, she felt descusting. Standing up Allie tried to push past Bea not realising how strong the red head was, Bea pulled Allie into a hug trying to carm her down. 

"Bea let me leave!." Allie sobbing between words. 

"No Allie i promised to help you!." Bea trying to hold back the tears. 

"Im nothing but a junkie street hore" Allie heart was breaking. 

"Well I think your beautiful Allie!." Bea said the words flew out of her mouth. 

Allie looked up at Bea her eyes all puffy and red, Bea swallowed a lump in her throat. Bea's eyes going from Allie's lips to her eyes, in that moment all Bea wanted to do was kiss her.


	4. Memories

It was becoming insufferable for Allie, desperately wanting to put her lips against Bea's. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes Allie put her hand on Bea's waist, shocking the older woman. 

Closing the gap between them both, Allie softly placed her lips on Bea's her heart racing. Pulling away Allie took a step back Bea still shocked standing by the door lost for words. 

Even though it was unexpected that was the best kiss Bea had ever felt Harry was always rough, pushing himself into Bea. But with Allie it was soft very alluring. 

As amazing as this moment was between both women, Allie started feeling queasy, holding her breath she turns to Bea. 

"Could it be possible for me to go back to my cell officer smith?." Allie trying not to puke. 

Bea noticed Allie's porcelain complection turning snow white, her luscious pink lips had lost colour. 

"What's wrong Allie?." Bea tried to get closer to her but Allie held her hand out backing away. 

"Bea please, I need to go back to my cell!." Allie covering her mouth with her hand. 

Bea just nodded, opening the interview room door. Allie ran straight back to her cell she had completely forgot Bea had locked her cell, Allie fell to her knees vomiting on the floor, unable to hold it in her system any longer. 

Bea rushed to lock the interview room door and ran after Allie. Making her way around the corner to the cells, she saw the young woman kneeling next to her cell door vomiting. Bea called Maxine on her radio for help. 

"Max, I need your help by cell 4!." Bea said. 

"Course Bea what's wrong?." Maxine voice fizzing threw the radio. 

"Tell Liz code green by cell 4, I need your help too max!." Bea walked toward Allie. 

Maxine rushes to the cells with Liz seeing Bea picking Allie up in her arms. It was noticeable the young woman had vomited, Liz nodded at Bea walking past her to clean up. 

"Max open cell 2 for me please!." Bea was so worried for Allie. 

"Does she not need medical assistant Bea?. She really doesn't look good?." Maxine could see Allie's ghost complection. 

"It's nothing they can help with max!." Bea places Allie down on the concrete slab. 

"Bea look at her for fuck sake!." Maxine getting worked up. 

Bea grabs Maxine's hand leading her outside to the cell hall to explain quietly. 

"She is starting to detox max!." It hurt Bea saying them words. 

"Detox? She is a user?." Maxine was shocked. 

"Yes, it must be how they keep the woman at the hole!." The thought of that boiled Bea's blood. 

"That's so horrible. How can they treat them like that! It's not right!." Maxine could understand why Bea was angry 

"I really don't know max, but im going to stay with her, help her until it's out of her system!." Bea looking at Allie. 

"It could take days Bea!." Maxine was confused. 

"There is something about her max something different special even, I just want to help her get better!." Bea looking at the floor so she couldn't see Maxine's reaction. 

"Okay Bea I trust you know what your doing, do you need anything!." Maxine smiling at Bea. 

"Could you stay here with her until I get back? I need to go to my locker?." Bea says. 

Maxine nods her head placing her hand on Bea's shoulder. Rushing to her locker grabbing her phone. Making her way back, Bea realises she will need food and water, Maxine still stood outside the cell looked in at Allie. She looked so weak, so helpless. Maxine had been best friends with Bea ever since she saved her life. 

Maxine still had horrific flash backs, back to that night. Seeing Bea lying in a pool of her own blood. Little Debbie next to Bea shaking her arm, trying to wake her up and Harry passed out on the floor from alcohol. 

Bea was making dinner when a god awful bang echoed from the living room, stopping what she was doing, Bea made her way into the living room finding Harry on the floor. She could smell the alcohol on him. Bea was trying to move his legs into the house, as they were sticking out of the front door. It was a stormy night and his legs were stopping the front door closing, the floor began filling with rain water. 

Harry felt Bea trying to move his legs, it was starting to piss him off. Tugging his leg back he kicked Bea in the abdomen of her stomach causing her to slam back into the front door. Her body hit the door with so much force it smashed the glass on the top of the door. Pieces of glass sliced into Bea's shoulders and back like a hot knife going into butter. Bea didn't feel the glass cut her, trying to stand, she slipped on the rain water. Putting her hands in front of her, falling forward. Not seeing the glass Infront of her, slicing her wrist. 

Blood quickly filled around Bea mixing with the water. Maxine was walking to work, she heard a little girl screaming at one of the near by houses.walking faster she turned to her left she saw a little girl shaking a lifeless woman. Rushing over to the little girl to see Bea passed out from loosing so much blood. Harry was passed out from alcohol the little girls hands covered in her mum's blood. 

"Mummy.. please..wake up..mummy!." Tears gushing out of her little brown eyes. 

Maxine could see this little girl was only about 5 years old. Picking her up to keep her safe. Debbie gripped Maxine for dear life, grabbing her phone she rang for help, once she knew help was coming, she turned her attention to the little girl. 

"What's your name sweetie?." Maxine holding the little girl. 

"D...D...Debbie." trying to speak between sobs. 

"Well hello Debbie, im Maxine." Maxine rubbing Debbie's back to comfort her. 

"Mummy got ouch!." Debbie pointing back at her mum. 

"Your mum is going to be okay." Maxine trying to cheer her up. 

"Probise?" Looking at Maxine. 

"Yeh sweetie, promise!." Maxine smiled at the little girl pushing her curly hair behind her ears. 

It wasn't to long until the emergency services arrived rushing Bea to hospital, Harry got taken to the police station. Maxine and Debbie went in the same ambulance as Bea, finally Debbie had carmed down, Maxine had got her a colouring book to keep her occupied. 

Debbie sat on the floor humming a nursery song and colouring. Her little tongue over her lip concentrating so hard, Maxine sat holding Bea's cold hand, tubes all over Bea's body keeping her alive. 

Bea had to get 94 stitches on her shoulder, back and wrist she was lucky to be alive. 

Bea had never forgot what Maxine had done for her that night, saving her life keeping her daughter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all so much to your kindness, if you would like more chapter or if you would like them longer please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be nice....


End file.
